


Miserable And Stunning

by Bold_Cherry



Series: Practice Ficlets [4]
Category: Brallon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bold_Cherry/pseuds/Bold_Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jailbait!Brendon/Young!Dallon-verse</p><p>This is really short and kinda fluffy oops enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable And Stunning

Dallon is just sitting with his breakfast on a regular friday, absentmindedly sipping his coffee while the tv blares some local news at him, when his phone goes off. The screen flashes _Brendon_ as he goes to pick it up. Frowning, because Brendon should be in school right now, he taps on the little green phone icon.  
«Hey, baby, what’s up?»  
«H-Hey, uhm, could you, could you come pick me up, from school?» Brendon’s voice sounds thick and cracks several times, and he sniffs at the end.  
«Brendon, are you okay?»  
«Just.. Could you just come get me?» he says in a small voice.

Brendon scrambles into the passenger seat, buckles the seatbelt, leans his head back and lets out a long breath, all without so much as looking at Dallon. He watches Brendon for a few moments, wondering what the hell is going on, untill Brendon whispers, «Just drive, please.»

They get all the way into Dallon’s apartment before Brendon puts his forehead on Dallon’s chest, wraps arms tightly around his waist and starts bawling. Dallon is seriously confused and worried now, but resorts to just holding Brendon and waiting for him to spill.  
He stands there in his own hallway, holding the younger boy to him as tightly as he can, kisses his hair, rocks him slightly from side to side and whispers for him to calm down and take deep breaths. Brendon fists his hands in Dallon’s shirt and takes in a lungful of air, shudderingly letting it out a second or two later. Dallon has one arm around his waist, securely holding him in place. He cups Brendon’s jaw with his other hand, tilting the boy’s head up so he can look into a pair of tear-filled chocolate orbs.  
«What’s going on?» he silently says. Brendon’s bottomlip begins to tremble again, and he buries his face in Dallon’s shirt, mumbling something he doesn’t catch, «What?»  
«Mike Dawson and his team.» Brendon whispers. It takes a moment for Dallon to recognize the name, but when it clicks, he feels himself holding Brendon tighter, feels anger flaring up inside him.  
«What did those fucking idiot jocks do to you?» he asks, trying to be sensitive, but feeling the pissed off-ness building up. Brendon shrugs.  
«Bren.»  
«They just.. Said things.»  
«Where?»  
«The hallway.»  
«What things?»  
«... Loud things.»

Dallon sighs and kisses Brendon’s temple. He vividly remembers jocks like Mike Dawson and his pathetic football team from when he went to high school. He never understood how they knew he was gay, he never told anyone, just like Brendon’s never told anyone in school. Still, they’ve been harassing him regularly since freshman year. Dallon’s never seen him this beat up about it, though.  
Speaking about beat up,

«What’s that?» Dallon pulls Brendon a few inches from him, taking in the bruise that’s started to form around Brendon’s right eye.  
«Brendon, did they hit you?» Brendon bites his lip and looks down, shaking his head once.  
«So, what, you’re gonna tell me you ran into a door?» Dallon asks, raising an eyebrow. Brendon sighs and looks up at him with apologetic eyes.  
«Brendon, what happened?» Dallon asks slowly and clearly. Brendon rests his forehead on Dallon’s shoulder,  
«Same thing as always. They called me things. Fag, cocksucker, the usual.» he says, voice full of venom. It’s like a stab to Dallon’s heart, because he’s heard those names in school hallways too many times to count, and it hurts him more than anything that his boyfriend has to go through the exact same thing.  


«And then, Josh Miller started yelling at me, in the middle of the hallway, that I was a cheap whore and a slut and that he’d give me two bucks for sucking his dick.» Brendon continues, his hands tightening in Dallon’s shirt. Dallon clenches his jaw, trying to focus on holding Brendon to him rather than the need to throw a shit-fit and go back to the school to find those kids and beat the living day out of them. It helps a little that he can hear a tiny, smug smile in Brendon’s voice as he continues,  
«I told him that at least I get some, and then he just punched me.»  
«Fuck, Bren.»  
Brendon shakes his head, still keeping his forehead on Dallon’s shoulder,  
«I don’t wanna think about those idiots. I don’t want to think at all for like, 10 minutes.»  
Dallon chuckles and leans back to make Brendon look at him. Now, he can actually see the smirk on Brendon’s lightly bruised but still gorgeous face.  
«Think you can help me with that?» he asks in a teasing voice, promising that he’s up to no good.


End file.
